fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Lovely Prism Pretty Cure!
Lovely Prism Pretty Cure! is a Japanese anime series made by User:Unicorn60 and the twenty fifth installment of the pretty cure franchise.The series' main motifs are magic,miracles,jewels and colors. Synopsis Characters Pretty Cure -She is the vice president of her school council.She is also the most popular student in school because she gets excellent grades in academics and is very kind to everyone so she has lots of friends.Miyumi's alter ego is '|キュ 風疹 Kyua Ro͞oˈbelə}} and represents the Heart Rubellite.Her theme color is .Her two Lovely Prism form-changes are the '|素敵な チェリー Raburī Cherī}} (she represents the Lovely Kunzite) and the '|ダーリン 恋人 Dārin Ləvər}} (she represents the Darling Smithsonite). -She is a tomboy girl and doesn't like anything girly unlike her mother.She is also the only girl in her family.She is quick-tempered and incredibly blunt.But on the other hand,she is calm and can solve people's problems easily.Akira's alter ego is '|キュ アンベール Kyua Anbēru}} and represents the Sunny Amber.Her theme color is .Her two Lovely Prism form-changes are the '|ソル シスター Soru Shisutā}} (she represents the Sol Zircon) and the '|日焼け 日の出 Tan Sənrīz}} (she represents the Tan Chalcedony). -She is born to a Japanese father and a Swedish mother .She is shy and timid and doesn't like people getting too close to her.But her family and friends gave her courage and slowly but surely her shyness is going away.Ringo's alter ego is '|キュ サファイア Kyua Safaia}} and represents the Wave Sapphire.Her theme color is .Her two Lovely Prism form-changes are the '|アクア フォーム Akua Fōmu}} (she represents the Aqua Turquoise) and the '|雨の 海 Rānē Sē}} (she represents the Rainy Spinel). -She is born to a Japanese father and a Korean mother.She never gives up and puts in the effort in all her subjects in school.Her teachers are always proud of her even though she can be a bit pushy at times.Aine's alter ego is '|キュ 頂点 Kyua Vərt}} and represents the Fauna Emerald.Her theme color is .Her two Lovely Prism form-changes are the '|生物相 ファイバ Bīōtə Faiba}} (she represents the Biota Diopside) and the '|ブラウン フローラ Buraun Furōra}} (she represents the Brawn Beryl). -She is klutzy and trips over things easily.She rarely sees her parents often due to them working aboard so she is often left alone.Himari's alter ego is '|キュ 日焼け Kyua Səntan}} and represents the Bright Topaz.Her theme color is .Her two Lovely Prism form-changes are the '|ブリリアント 鮮やかな Buririanto Vivid}} (she represents the Brilliant Smoky Quartz) and the '|きらめく 明るい Kirameku Buraito}} (she represents the Gleaming Jonquil). -She is loved by everyone especially boys.Every boy in her school has a crush on her because she always helps others and they always save a seat for her when it is lunch time but Kaede prefers to seat near popular students like Miyumi.Kaede's alter ego is '|キュ ブルゴーニュ}} and represents the Blazing Ruby.Her theme color is .Her two Lovely Prism form-changes are the '|燃えるような タンゴ Fīrē Tango}} (she represents the Fiery Siam) and the '|焼け付く 熱 Skôrching Hēt}} (she represents the Scorching Swarovski). -Like Kaede,she is loved by everyone.She loves fashion and social media because of this she has lots of fans of her both in real life and on social media.She followed her family's footsteps and became a fashion model like her mother and an idol like her older sister.Her father is a music conducter and they love to spend time with Ikuyo and Yozora.Mahiru's alter ego is '|キュ 藤色 Kyua Mōv}} and represents the Lunar Amethyst.Her theme color is .Her two Lovely Prism form-changes are the '|月面 灯籠 Lo͞onāt Tōrō}} (she represents the Lunate Lolite) and the '|銀 河 Gəlaktik Mo͞on}} (she represents the Galactic Tanzanite). -She is childish and innocent.She loves a good laugh and cheers people up when they are feeling down but deep down inside her she has a sorrowful heart.She has a paternal grandmother who is currently ill and has to stay in hospital so she decided to become a Pretty Cure in hope of curing her paternal grandmother 's illness.Kiku's alter ego is |キュ パラゴン Kyua Parəgän}} and represents the Snow Diamond.Her theme color is .Her two Lovely Prism form-changes are the '|霜 フレーク Frôst Furēku}} (she represents the Frost Lapis Lazuli) and the '|ブランカ 雹 Buranka Hāl}} (she represents the Blanca Opal). -Born as Princess Nathaniel.A mysterious new cure.She was sent to Earth from the Illusion Kingdom by her true parents,Queen Mystic and King Sorcery to keep her safe.After she and her mascot got separated she became very sad and got brainwashed by Cure Selix and becomes '|キュ エボン Kyua Ebən}} and represents the Shadow Onyx '''and her theme color was however she got purified by Miyumi's kind and loving words.Natalie's true alter ego is |キュ カルセンチン Kyua Karusenchin}} and represents the '''Spectrum Ammolite.Her theme colors are , , and .Unlike the others,she doesn't have any Lovely Prism form-changes. Mascots Allies Antagonists '|キュ セリックス Kyua Serikkusu}}-She was created by King Curse and Queen Numinous to get rid of the cures.She was also the one who brainwashed Kato Natalie to become Cure Ebon.She also represents the Tragic Quartz.After Cure Ebon got purified she was chosen to fight the cures. Supporting Characters Family Members -Aiko Miyumi's mother. -Aiko Miyumi's father. -Ayano Akira's mother. -Ayano Akira's father.His father is from Japan while his mother was from England. -Ayano Akira's older brother. -Ayano Akira's twin brother. -Ayano Akira's younger brother. -Ayano Akira's paternal grandmother.She was born in England. -Ayano Akira's paternal grandfather. -Koyasu Ringo's mother.She was born in Sweden. -Koyasu Ringo's father. -Hanami Aine's mother.She was born in Korea. -Hanami Aine's father. -Hanami Aine's younger sister. -Hanami Aine's paternal uncle.He is single because he doesn't want to get married. -Yoshino Himari's mother.She rarely sees her daughter often due to her working aboard. -Yoshino Himari's father.He rarely sees his daughter often due to him working aboard. -Yoshino Himari's cousin.It is unknown if she is her maternal cousin or her paternal cousin. -Yoshino Himari's aunt.It is unknown if she is her maternal aunt or her paternal aunt. -Yoshino Himari's uncle.It is unknown if he is her maternal uncle or her paternal uncle. -Asaka Kaede's mother. -Asaka Kaede's father. -Asaka Kaede's maternal grandmother. -Shinto Mahiru's mother.She works as a fashion model. -Shinto Mahiru's father.He works as a music conductor. -Shinto Mahiru's older sister.She works as an idol. -Saitō Kiku's mother. -Saitō Kiku's father. -Saitō Kiku's paternal grandmother.She is currently ill and has to stay in hospital. -Saitō Kiku's paternal aunt.She is married to Inoue Daisuke. -Saitō Kiku's paternal uncle.He is married to Inoue Misaki. Items -The season's main collectible items.Each gem is named after a real jewel.They are used to transform,perform attacks and to upgrade them. -A transformation item used by Miyumi,Akira,Ringo,Aine,Himari,Kaede,Mahiru and Kiku.It resembles a bracelet. -A transformation item used by Natalie.It resembles a harp. -A weapon used by Miyumi,Akira,Ringo,Aine,Himari,Kaede,Mahiru and Kiku.It resembles a tact. -A weapon used by by Natalie.It resembles a perfume. Locations Gallery Capture-.png|Offical Logo FaceMakerGO_10.jpg|Cure Rubella first preview FaceMakerGO_12.jpg|Cure Ambele first preview FaceMakerGO_13.jpg|Cure Sapphira first preview FaceMakerGO_14.jpg|Cure Vert first preview FaceMakerGO_25.jpg|Cure Suntan first preview FaceMakerGO_26.jpg|Cure Burgundy first preview FaceMakerGO_27.jpg|Cure Mauve first preview FaceMakerGO_28.jpg|Cure Paragon first preview FaceMakerGO_29.jpg|Cure Calcentine first preview FaceMakerGO_30.jpg|Cure Ebon first preview FaceMakerGO_31.jpg|Cure Selix first preview Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:Magic Themed Series Category:Miracles Themed Series Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries Category:Colors Themed Series Category:Series based on TV